Partials/Updates/2017 February 28th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_February_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:536831| February]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 28}}|this link.}} * End of Winter 2017 Event Zara due * Requires level 88+ * Requires a blueprint ** Has high , and stats ** Focused on superiority in Day Battle Shelling ** Increased plane slots sizes overall ** Is the only Heavy Cruiser that can equip and *'Reminder', Italian Heavy Cruisers have a low stat and can equip Seaplane Bombers and Fighters Seasonal * Valentines is over and its content has been removed * Hinamatsuri has started and content from last year has also returned Limited-time CGs * New CG for: ** ** ** (for Base/Kai and Kai Ni) ** Limited-time Voices ''Refer to Seasonal/Hinamatsuri 2017 for more information Several new (as well as old) voice lines has been added: Equipment New Kanhon Design Anti-torpedo Bulge (Medium)_203_Card.png| New Kanhon Design Anti-torpedo Bulge (Medium) New Kanhon Design Anti-torpedo Bulge (Medium)_203_Character.png New Kanhon Design Anti-torpedo Bulge (Medium)_203_Equipment.png New Kanhon Design Anti-torpedo Bulge (Medium)_203_Full.png Type 0 Fighter Model 21_020_Card.png| Type 0 Fighter Model 21 Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)_096_Card.png| Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) * equipment: * and CGs were updated * and now have icons and will appear in the Aerial Battle phase * now have a higher craft rate Akashi's Improvement Arsenal * can now improve ** ** ** *** Can also be upgraded into ** class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" Akashi's Improvement Arsenal/Tables - } Quests as Flagship with 5 additional ships. Sortie to World 5-3 and score an A-rank or higher victory at the boss node. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 700 / 0 |Rewards_Items = New Kanhon Design Anti-torpedo Bulge (Medium) |Note = Requires: B91 }} in first slot and a in second slot on either , or as secretary. ※Equipments must be unlocked. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = Seiran (631 Air Group) |Note = Requires: B91, B80 (?) }} , 3x and 120 development materials in your inventory. Scrap 4x . ※Equipments must be unlocked. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = Late Model Bow Torpedo Mount (6 tubes) |Note = Requires: F18, B91 (?) }} and 2x in your inventory. Scrap 2x . ※Equipments must be unlocked. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = Hishimochi X 1 Furniture Fairy X 1 |Note = Requires: C2, F4 }} }} Furniture Wallpaper= Yayoi's Wallpaper.png|Yayoi's Wallpaper Pink concrete wall.png|Pink concrete wall Spring colored wallpaper.png|Spring colored wallpaper * Yayoi's Wallpaper * Pink concrete wall * Spring colored wallpaper * Japanese-style green wallpaper |-|Floor= Drawings floor.png|Graffiti floor Tile with Battleship motif.png|Tile with Battleship motif Ship Girl Cushion Floor.png|Ship Girl Cushion Floor * Graffiti floor * Tile with Battleship motif * Ship Girl Cushion Floor |-|Desk= Futon and pillow.png|Futon and pillow Gorgeous Hina-ningyou doll set with 4-step stand.png|Gorgeous Hina-ningyou doll set with 4-step stand * Futon and pillow * Gorgeous Hina-ningyou doll set with 4-step stand |-|Window= Yayoi's Window.png|Yayoi's Window Hinamatsuri window.png|Hinamatsuri window * Yayoi's Window * Hinamatsuri window |-|Object= Yayoi's Arrangement.png|Yayoi's Arrangement Spring is number 1 scroll.png|"Spring is number 1" scroll * Yayoi's Arrangement * "Spring is number 1" scroll |-|Chest= Room-rearranging cleaning instruments set.png|Room-rearranging cleaning instruments set King doll Nagato and Queen doll Mutsu.png|King doll "Nagato" and Queen doll "Mutsu" 「Mogami」ship model and paulownia cabinet.png|「Mogami」ship model and paulownia cabinet * Room-rearranging cleaning instruments set * King doll "Nagato" and Queen doll "Mutsu" * 「Mogami」ship model and paulownia cabinet |-|Seasonal CG= Counter bar has new/returning seasonal CG(s)!